


zw

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	zw

“嘟....嘟...嘟..您好，您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨。”

王菌楷坐在床边，随意的微张着腿，黑色的内裤鼓鼓囊囊的，上 身的格子称衫扣子也被解的差不多了，这个衬衫是王菌楷走之前在王圆的目光注视下，大大方方的从王圆箱子里抽出来的。

拿的时候王圆还笑着骂他不要脸。

他知道王圆这个时间是在工作，不接电话也很正常,可他就是有点生气，气什么自己也不知道。他甚至有那么一瞬间有点讨厌这份聚少离多的工作。

王菌楷拿起刚刚被甩在床上的手机，手指不受控制的点开了私密相册。

几百张照片扫一眼就足以让人心跳加速，淫荡的很。照片里的王圆，有的躺着脸颊发红眯着眼睛，有的看不到脸只有光滑白皙的背部和仰着的脖子，甚至有几张是嘴唇红肿，嘴巴里被白浊的液体占满，顺着嘴角往下流，鼻子和脖子上也星星点点..但这些照片有两个共同的特征，粉红的穴口和白花花的身体。

王菌楷只觉得心里发热，这股热气窜到了下身，阴茎发硬，已经一点点的勃起，撑着内裤隆起了小山包。“圆圆...嗯... "粗大的阴茎从内裤里放了出来被手指包裹，上上下下撸动着。顺着空隙可以看到一条灰白色的内裤。和衬衫一样，是王圆的。

但不一样的是，内裤是王菌楷偷拿的。

王菌楷觉得自己简直就是个变态，明明才和王圆分开没几天。这一刻他承认在性事上他被王圆养刁了。王圆总会玩很多花招，王圆会当着他的面自己扩张，三根手指进进出去硬是把自己弄的射了一肚子。高潮后的王圆总是会眼圈发红，就这么盯着他问”哥哥，我已经扩张好了，你什么时候来操我"

想着想着王菌楷的手指就不自觉的加快速度，仿佛那根粗长的阴茎是插在王圆的蜜穴里，被甜腻的淫液包裹着。

他眯着眼睛，脑海里是王圆的身影，耳边是薄荷音转化的娇喘。

突然电话响了，握着阴茎的手颤了一下，他转头用另一只空闲的手拿起手机。“嗯....

“菌楷，你给我打电话了呀，刚刚在工作啦没接到”清凉的薄荷音直直的撞进了王菌楷心里。

“操”被内裤包裹的阴茎随着上下的套弄，跳了两下就一股股的射了出来。王菌楷觉得自己真的没出息，衬衫和内裤都没有王圆的声音一半催情。

“王圆儿，你知道我在干什么嘛?”情欲过后回复了一丝理智的王菌楷压低声音问到

“拿我的衬衫打飞机吗?”王圆也刻意的压低声音，笑意却没有被掩盖。  
“不止”

“还有内裤，是不是?”

“我觉得自己好变态”王菌楷笑了笑

“我好想你啊..老公”王源用气音轻轻的认认真真的说站起来准备拿纸的王菌楷，脚下一顿，转回身到床上半躺着，刚刚射精后疲软的阴茎慢慢的翘了起来。“宝贝，开视频吧，我准备好了”


End file.
